Insane Root
by bea07
Summary: Lili and her big brother were meant to move to a new town for a new start and new life. Simple as that. Little did they know nothing in Hemlock Grove was ever as simple as it seemed. T for now.
1. Chapter 1: In the Morning

**Hi! Recently got obsessed with this show. Couldn't get this idea out of my mind. Hopefully you enjoy it. Sorry about editing, I'll try my best to stay on top of it.**

**Chapter One - In the Morning**

"Brother, o brother

What have I become?

In the morning I'll be with you

And if not then in the morning I'll be gone…"

- Branches

* * *

"Heya buddy, how you holding up?" Lili asked, her light green eyes turning to the passenger side of her parked sky blue beat up VW bug. It was a convertible and even though it was early September it had been hot as hell, despite that fact Lili had been over ruled about having the top down. She was aware of the sweat trickling down her neck, she had messily tied her wavy, long brown hair up in a bun and had put down all the windows she could but it wasn't much use. The car wasn't exactly the best model for air circulation.

She could still remember the day she had bought the thing two years ago. Her mother had warned her about keeping a lighter coloured car clean, but even with the dusting of brown perpetually covering the vehicle, Lili could help but be proud. She had scraped together enough money working at a the diner after school to buy the VW by the time she was fifteen.

Heck! She had even managed to insure the beater for a whole year as well, before the money had to go elsewhere. She could still remember, her mom had been proud too regardless of where the money was going.

'Had been...' a pang of sadness overwhelmed Lili for the briefest of moments before she shoved it back deep down inside herself. So much had happened since then that Lili could hardly remember what the girl she had been was like.

"There is no Denny's here." Lili was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her elder brother's voice. He hadn't replied to her question, but it was good enough for her.

"It doesn't look like it, Theo." She watched her brother carefully, his shoulders were hunched and he was distractedly looking down at one of the many piled up postcards in his lap. Though his voice had been calm, Lili could tell he was agitated. Years of watching and honing in on his tells had basically made her an expert in the field of body language. And right now her brother's was telling her that he was trying very hard to remember the rules and appropriate behaviours for dealing with things that did not go his way. She could help but beam at his progress.

"No Denny's." He repeated his voice a little more strained, his shaggy black hair falling further into his blue eyes as he leaned forward.

"Hey, Teddy." Lili spoke softly, desperately wanting to reach out and comfort him, but resisting the urge as she had learned to do over the years. She waited patiently for him to make eye contact, knowing what was expected of him the 20 year old eventually did. Lili smiled, each time he met her gaze she was reminded of how far he had come "You remember what we discussed?"

He nodded his hands gripping his postcards. His tie to the familiar. Unconsciously Lili's fingers went up to the silver chain holding her mother's ring under her loose tank top. It was her own tie to the familiar.

"One small thing at a time..." he mumbled, his gaze nervously lifting to look outside.

Peeling a bit of the chain away from her sticky skin Lili's light eyes followed her brother's out to the the line of parked cars before her on this crowded street.

'Are small towns always so bustly?' she asked herself, with a resigned sigh.

"All right, I guess I'd better get some snacks. Who knows what state that place'll be in or if we'll have to stay at motel..."

"It's almost 5, Lilo." Her brother commented as though he had not heard her, he was looking at his postcards again.

"I know buddy." She sighed. In away it was a blessing, this was a behaviour which actually helped to keep him in good shape physically and was positive for his overall mental health. To look at him one wouldn't even know that he was on the Autism Spectrum. 'To look...'

"At 5, I run. First to the park then..."

"We're not in Philadelphia anymore, Theodore." Lili let her weary head fall back against her seat.

"... then I go to..."

"Teddy, can you repeat what I said please?"

"We're not Philadelphia anymore" he responded coolly, his eyes never leaving the image he was examining. "I don't see why I can't run though."

"We don't know this area."

"I need to run at 5." He repeated simply.

Huffing out a breath Lili relented "Ok, we'll see once we get there. How about that?"

Turning his head to stare at her contemplatively, Theo replied "Agreed" with a nod, before going back to his study and adding "Don't forget my vanilla pudding." Indicating he had no desire to join her.

Smiling with small shake of her head, Lili opened the driver side door "Wouldn't dream of it." The bare skin of her skirt clad legs clung to the vinyl seat as she moved to step out of the car "I'll be right back, just stay here buddy."

"It's a plan Stan." He answered, making her smile again.

She recalled how long it took for him to accept that 'Stan' wasn't a specific person. He used that saying a lot now, just as he used most of the skills that their mother had drilled into him to act as normal as possible.

'Normal...' Lili scoffed to herself, entering the relatively small grocery store. A blast of air conditioning hit her, causing goose pimples to pop up on her skin. Looking down at her chest, she groaned 'Should have worn a thicker bra...' she considered going back to the car for a sweater. She wasn't really comfortable being exposed, even the clothes she was wearing now were a bit revealing for her. But it had been so hot that she couldn't handle anything more on her body. 'Stupid AC...' she sourly thought, crossing one of her arms over her chest and grabbing a shopping basket with the other.

It didn't take long to find what she needed, living with Theo gave her a pretty standard list of things to buy that didn't need cooking. She was relieved to see that prices weren't too bad either... still though, Lili chanted internally as she watched the debit machine to process her payment, 'Please, please, please...' impatiently waiting for the approved message to come up. Letting go of a breath when it finally did, Lili gathered up her bags and moved towards the door. She moved quickly, as with her hands full she could no longer cross her arms.

Approaching her car Lili squinted, at first sure that it was simply a trick of the light on the windshield. But as she got closer she saw that the passenger side seat was indeed empty.

Her stomach twisted, she dropped the groceries on the sidewalk by the abandoned car. It was fairly typical for him to wander around as things caught his eye. He was much better about it now than he had been as a child, but from time to time he'd still forget to let someone know he was heading off somewhere. In short Lili was used to it, but as she scanned around the street and couldn't see him anywhere, the panic in her began to rise. This was a new place, he didn't know any landmarks and who knew where and when he could be triggered with her too far away to help.

Squeezing her eyes closed Lili tried to shake out the familiar high pitched buzzing noise that had started in her head. Just as she was about to begin shouting for him another, decidedly more rough, voice beat her to yelling.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET AWAY FROM MY CAR, RETARD!"

Without a second thought Lili followed the angry voice up the road a few car spaces.

"I-I-I..." there he was, her big brother. He stood 6 feet tall but looked so much smaller especially with his shoulders curling in and his eyes looking away. Lili could see that he was twitching his head repetitively. He hadn't ever responded well to angry yelling, she was thankful that he hadn't hit himself yet, but he was getting there. Getting there thanks to some pompous looking asshole standing next to a cherry red vintage convertible that daddy must have flipped the bill for.

Lili felt the rage simmering inside of her, before she knew it she was standing defensively in front of her brother "What did you just say to him?" She demanded, her hands on her hips and her chin jutting forward as she glared up at the stranger.

She hadn't realized this guy was quite so tall, but at the moment Lili couldn't care less.

It took a second for the surprise to wear off and his buggy eyes to catch up to what was happening, but once they did she could see a sense of entitled defiance in them. Before he even opened his mouth, she knew that an apology was the furthest thing from this guy's mind. Leaning in a little to be level with her 5' 5'' height he repeated slowly, quietly and with his fat lips barely moving. "I said 'get away from my car, retard'."

The way he was looking at her was as though he was practically daring her to do something.

"Lilo..." her brother's voice cut in from behind her. Theo had never been one for confrontations, unless it involved one of his routines and even then it was usually involuntary. In truth she wasn't a fan of them either, but this was a special circumstance.

"Lilo." The aggravating boy before her mocked in saccharine voice as he straightened out to his full height, his cold blue eyes darting down to her chest with a smug smirk on his face.

Crossing her arms Lili loudly began to speak to the imperious guy "Listen, you arrogant prick, you better apologize to him right now, or..."

"Or?" A new voice, tinged with a thick British accent, entered the scene. Lili shifted her light gaze to her left to see an elegant dark haired woman, dressed all in white approaching them. The young girl could feel the woman's dark eyes scanning over her, sizing her up and ultimately deeming both she and her brother to be less than. "May I ask what's going on here Roman?" The older woman asked the jerk.

"Nothing mom. I got it." The boy huffed. The woman skeptically took another barely veiled, repulsed look at Lili.

This time Lili felt the urge to bite back, so she did "That's right mommy," she snapped, returning her burning green glower to the tall kid "your little boy's got it all handled" Lili quipped. Judging by the sneer the boy gave her, Lili knew that she had been correct in guessing that this guy didn't like being referred to as a kid. Lili went on to address the woman, though she couldn't make her ivy eyes move off of the prick. She wanted him to be burned by the full weight of what she had to say "And although I imagine it must be hard raising someone with his own head shoved so far up his ass, I'd suggest you teach him some manners, even us lowly folk know how to use those. Come on Theo." Lili quickly hooked her pinky finger on to her brother's when she turned on her heel. Thankfully he understood that it was time to go and he followed her as she stormed off. Even though it was only a small amount of touching, there was always a 50/50 chance he could react badly.

"I beg your par..." the woman had started to chortle behind them.

"Actually I beg yours." Lili spoke over her shoulder without breaking her stride.

After heavy pause of nothing but the shuffling sound of walking, her brother's timid voice piped up "Lilo..."

"Keep walking Theo," she muttered under her breath, only for her brother to hear.

"Everyone's staring."

"Let them." She stated, unable to focus on anything other than getting she and her brother out of there as fast as possible.

As he got into the car, Lili picked up the groceries where she had dropped them. Shoving them into the backseat, she wasted no time starting her car and pulling out of the parking space. As she drove up the street she resisted the pull to look to her right as she passed the cherry red car. She didn't need to see, she could feel two pairs of scorching eyes following her well after she had driven past them.

"Why'd you do that Liliana?"She could see his dark blue eyes watching her out of the corner of her eye. He wanted to be serious so he used her full name like their mother had done so many times before.

"Why'd you think Theodore?" The young girl puffed out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Because you love me and I don't deserve to be hurt" as he parroted the words she said had so often while they were growing up, she may have changed throughout the years but that sentiment remained the same deep inside her, no matter what. She saw his knee move up and down a remnant of 'if you're happy and you know it stomp your feet...' she knew it made him feel good to have her be there for him, nevertheless he went on "Mom said that we shouldn't pick fights." Lili felt a twinge of remorse for her behaviours. She had been short and rude with the woman, and with the boy... with the boy she had met fire with fire which was never a good way to solve anything, no matter if the prick had it coming to him or not.

"I know what Mom said. And you know I'm not a fan of scenes and being noticed. It's just I can't handle... I don't like it when..." she wanted to say that she hated it when he was scared, but scared was different to hurt and she knew that he wouldn't take it well, so instead she asked "what were you doing there anyway?" She had been in such a rage it was all a blur now, she could hardly remember how it had come to happen.

"Didn't you see the car, Lilo?"

Shaking her head she questioned, "Did you touch it?" though it didn't excuse the behaviour of the asshole, Lili wanted to know if her brother had done anything other than looking in order to provoke the guy.

"I was just looking up close. Didn't you see it, Lilo?" He asked once more.

Lili shook her head yet again, other than noting its colour and the fact that it was a restored vintage she hadn't really looked it over properly. But without anymore information she knew precisely why her brother had gone over there. Next to postcards Theo was thoroughly enamoured with cars. He knew practically everything about them, except how to drive one.

"It was Jaguar XK 150 Drophead Coupe. 1957 I'd say. It was in mint condition..."

Lili couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, his enthusiasm was infectious as he carried on rambling. He kept on talking right through as they drove down a shady wooded road and neared the spot Lili's mapped out directions had told her to go. Getting out of her car once she had stopped by the mailbox marking their destination, Lili peered around for the place she was meant to searching for.

'This must be it...' Lili tried not to look as deflated as she felt as her light eyes took in the sight before her. Her gaze had fallen down to the bottom of a series of steps on a steep hill leading past a muddy pond to a dilapidated looking white and blue shack covered in a thick layer of leaves.

Hearing the passenger side door to her car creak open, Lili spoke "One thing at a time, buddy." She attempted to sound reassuring as she smiled over her shoulder at a worried looking Theo. "Guess getting down these stairs is first."

Making it down wasn't too bad, Theo didn't take too much time, only requiring three assurances of safety from Lili on the way down.

'Beggars can't be chosers' she tried to make the best of it as she absorbed more of what she was seeing around her. But still as Lili dug around in her purse for the key she had been given, she found herself praying that she had the wrong place.

'Don't fit. Don't fit. Don't fit. Don't...' she squeezed her eyes shut and let out a heavy exhale through her nose when the key slid into place in the door and easily turned the lock. "Damn..." she mumbled.

That sound of a rattly engine and the crunch of tires coming to a stop made Lili pivot away from the door before she could open it. There were two creaks then two slams as the car's doors were opened.

From this distance Lili could make out a dark haired boy and brown haired woman standing at the top of the stairs. "Can we help you?" The woman called, unmoving from her high perch.

"I don't know." Lili called back, stepping off the front steps of the residence and towards the steps leading up the hill. "Do you live here?" The pair at the top of the stairs began making their way down as well.

"Yeah." The boy replied this time, causing Lili to frown and look down at the key in her hand.

"I think I might be lost then..." she recalled the name on the mailbox, making her realize that she wasn't. "Except I don't think I am. This is where Vincent Rumancek used to live, right?"

The woman brow furrowed as she reached the bottom of the steps, she looked between Lili and Theo "Who are you again?"

"Hello, my name is Theodore!" Theo blurted out, charging towards the eclectically dressed woman with his hand held out. He had been taught to do so by their mother, but usually he wasn't so edgy. Travelling, moving, being yelled at, new people and places was a lot for him to handle. His anxiety had made him jumpy.

The boy who had previously been standing off to the side made a protective move towards the woman as Theo neared.

"No he's jus..." Lili had started to explain when the woman waved in a gesture for her young acquaintance to stay where he was and for Lili to relax.

"It's lovely to meet you Theodore" the woman smiled kindly, taking Theo's hand for what it was worth. As per usual he dropped her hand as soon as there was a little contact. "I'm Lynda and that" she nodded over her shoulder "is my son, Peter. Vince was my brother."

"Oh..." Clearing her throat and suddenly feeling anxious Lili replied "I'm Liliana, and that's my older brother Theodore and um... Vince was our father."

The woman and boy looked at one another, both wearing the same dumbstruck expressions. The woman turned back to Lili, raising her arms with a humourous scoff before declaring "Well, fuck me."

* * *

**Hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate any feedback. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Busman's Holiday

**Hi! Hope you are all doing well. Thank you so much for the support. Show's getting more interesting. Hopefully I'll finish the first season by the time I post the next chapter.**

**Chapter Two - Busman's Holiday**

"... Oh, it seems that this had become a dream

Life ain't just what it seems

Still run by ancient schemes

And oh, it shows

On the faces of those that know..."

- Allah-Las

* * *

"So..." Lili sat awkwardly on the lumpy couch in the old trailer.

She lifted her light eyes to see Peter lounging back in a chair on the other side of coffee table, his contemplative greyish blue eyes seemed to be intent on figuring something out for whatever reason. Theo sat next to her on the couch, his dark blue eyes had been fixated on his post cards but now they were preoccupied with the cat, Peter had introduced as Casper, laying in his lap. He had initially asked to go back to the car, but Lili explained that it would've been rude since Lynda had asked them in for tea. In all honesty though, Lili wasn't feeling so comfortable speaking with these strangers who claimed to be family.

'...claimed...' she glanced nervously at Peter's stubble covered face again, something about the blue in his eyes reminded her of Theo.

"Here you go..." the sweet sounding woman sat a tray with three cups of tea on it down on the coffee table, before taking a seat herself in raggedly looking barcalounger. "So..." she smacked her hands together giving both Theo and Lili a wide genuine smile. "You're Vince's kids." Lili nodded. "Who would guessed Vince had kids?" Lynda asked, evidently rhetorically as she went on immediately "Liliana and Theodore..." she looked at the sister and brother pair respectively.

"Just Lili and Theo are fine" Lili spoke up in clipped tone, her anxiousness making its way to her voice. The older woman nodded, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "You can't!" Lili suddenly spoke, making the brown haired lady stop "I-I mean please if you don't mind…" she gave an occupied Theo a brief purposeful glance.

Seeming to understand Lynda put the smokes away.

"Lili and Theo" she looked at each of them again, then paused for second "How old did you say you were?"

Clearing her throat, Lili shifted in her seat "I didn't. I just turned 17 this past June and Theo..."

"I'm 20." Her older brother added for himself, his eyes still glued to the grey cat in his lap.

"Ah... yeah..." Lili gave a tight lipped smile when she turned back to the woman and her son. 'My Aunt and cousin...' she noted with some uncertainty as to how to feel about this all.

This had always been the case with her. When it came to her brother or her mother she was someone else entirely, but in average everyday, unprovoked life Lili often felt strange and unsure of herself.

"That must have been..." Lynda raised her eyes, clearly trying to recall something "that must have been Nan..." she half-guessed, as Lili began nodding her head "Nan Rielly!" The older woman finished excitedly, returning her focus to Lili.

"That's right." The young girl carried on nodding, as she tried to ignore the sudden punch to her stomach.

"I remember Nan, she was once a traveller herself... Irish right?" Lynda asked as Lili kept nodding, the older woman turned to explain to her son "Vince was crazy about her, got himself shunned for her... the reason we had to keep such a distance, but did I always like her. How is she?" Lynda whipped back around to face Lili.

Looking at the woman before her it dawned on Lili how little they knew of one of others' lives. It was strange for her to think that her mother had known this person and that she in turn had known her.

"Mom's dead." without much difficulty, Theo answered for Lili.

The smile on Lynda's face dropped, her warm hazel eyes travelled between the brother and sister in surprise.

Clearing her throat once again, Lili swallowed thickly "Yeah, our mom passed away late last year."

"Oh sweetheart..." Lynda put a supportive hand on Lili's knee, before obviously deciding it wasn't enough and moving out of her seat to give Lili a hug.

As odd as it may have been, after the shock to her system wore off, Lili found herself returning the embrace. She suddenly felt as though a small weight had lifted. Growing up with Theo meant that there were a lot of boundaries she had to be aware of, she wasn't used to much physical interaction other than what she shared with her mom. When Lynda held her, Lili was taken back to the hugs her mother had given her. For a moment she had what she had been missing for the months since they had lost their mom. Lynda didn't move away, not until Lili remembered herself and began tugging out of the affectionate hold.

"Thanks" the young girl sniffed, biting her lip as she watched the woman go back to her seat.

Immediately she missed the comfort of that hug, she missed her mother, but she pushed that away. She had to figure out how to explain this mess without coming across as a total bitch.

"How'd it happen?"

"Drunk driver." Theo responded again.

Lili could remember that night clearly. She had woken up screaming, somehow she had just known... she had known and all she could do was scream.

Sniffing again Lili looked at the mother and son. "I was 16 at the time, luckily mom's insurance money and the job I was steadily working allowed me to be emancipated."

"Because I was an unfit guardian." Theo added, Lili hadn't wanted to say that out loud. To her, Theo was a guardian, he took care of her in the ways that mattered, who the hell cared what anyone else thought.

"Anyway, Theo and I carried on living together, but the mortgage payments, on top of other bills and school..." Lili took in a deep breath, deciding that leaving out the extent of her mother's debts and her brother's student loan would be a good idea, before going on "Then this came along a few months ago..." her light eyes wandered around the trailer, landing on Lynda "I didn't think about it. I mean Vincent was nothing to me, but once living in Philly became impossible I remembered the lawyer said this place was always waiting for us..." Lili trailed off, watching carefully as the realization played across the older woman face.

"He had a will?"

Lili nodded.

"That's even more surprising than him having kids..." Peter muttered, deflating further into his seat his thoughtful eyes unwavering in their assessment of her.

"If you want proof I've got..." Lili hurriedly began, but was interrupted before she could finish.

"No need." The hazel-eyed woman smiled softly, "You have his eyes, his chin," her gaze drifted downward "Nikolai's hands..."

Looking down at her hands in confusion, Lili asked "Nikolai?"

"My dad. Your grandfather. He had the hands of a worker too." Their newfound Aunt offered.

"Oh..." Lili replied, unsure of what to say next.

"What do you know about us?" Lynda questioned with sincere interest.

Shrugging Lili replied truthfully "Not much. My mom told us things here and there. We knew you were Romani gypsies and gist about our father... I mean mom told us things about the lifestyle. How hers was different to yours, she still practiced stuff, but... but um, there were obviously some things she didn't want to get into..." Lili bit her lip, as her speech tapered off clunkily.

Lynda simply nodded her head slowly. Changing the subject, the woman stated pointedly. "So it appears you have some choices to make."

"Um..." an unclear Lili responded.

"As you say Vince had a will, which means my lovely son and I are technically squatting on your property."

"Ah, well. It's actually Theo's property." Lili glanced at her distracted brother, she looked back to Lynda "Don't think Vince even remembered he had a will once he split..."

"Sounds about right." Lynda agreed. "So, Theo what do you think?" she spoke up looking past Lili.

"The weather report said rain today." Theo replied.

Both Peter and Lynda looked at Lili with the same questioning expressions on their face.

"It means he likes you" she spoke quietly to Lynda.

"And me?" Peter asked her.

Shrugging once more Lili answered. "You'll have to ask him."

They were all looking at Theo again.

"Theodore..." Lili spoke firmly to draw her brother's attention. "You have a decision to make. I can help..." She paused for a breath, not quite sure she even knew what to do in this situation. It was true they were squatting but throwing them out seemed wrong, "...if you want."

Quickly looking between all the faces staring at him, Theo went back to Casper, "I need a job. Also it's 5:42, I missed my run, Lilo."

Once again Lili was met with a pair of confused looks, "That means you can stay... at least for a while."

A wide grin broke across Lynda's face "A while is all we ever need." She patted Lili's knee. "Let me get some supper on, you must be starving."

"Do you have meatballs and rice soup? On Sundays that's what we eat." Theo butted in.

"Theo remember we can't stick to the old schedule completely right now. We have your pudding..."

"But I didn't run today. If I eat enough pudding to be full for dinner, I will have had too much."

"Theo..."

"It's all right," Lynda cut in "I have meatballs and I think there's some rice somewhere..."

"There Lilo." Theo stated triumphantly.

"Ok." Lili gave Lynda a grateful smile, before talking to her brother again "But remember we both have to use our manners, Theo." She stated lumping herself in with so he didn't feel singled out.

Theo put Casper down on the floor by the coffee table, quickly moving to stand in front of Lynda.

"Can I please have meatballs and rice soup? I can cook. Lili can bake but I can cook so I can make it myself if you just show me around your kitchen." He spoke rapidly and without making too much eye contact.

"Sounds like a plan Stan" Lynda responded getting up out of her chair with a heave of breath. Lili felt some comfort at seeing Theo smile at the figure of speech.

"I can help..." Lili started to get up too, but stopped when Lynda shook her hands.

"You sit, you had a long drive and must be exhausted. Keep this nutball company..." she teased, lightly whacking her son's shoulder. "You'll have to bake us something another time." Lynda added for Lili.

"Ok." Lili settled into her seat again. Smiling when she heard Theo mention the weather again as he followed Lynda into the nearby kitchenette.

She didn't know why she was still so nervous, not until she met her cousin's gaze.

"So, cuz..." he gave her a charming smile, clearly trying to put her at ease "… school's tomorrow..."

"I gue..." Lili didn't know what happened, but a soft buzzing filled her ears, that halted her speech. 'What is that?' It was a feeling she had before, but each time was different. Like her hearing was zeroing in on something, except she couldn't really hear at all. Her head felt as though it was stuffed cotton wool. But this time something was catching her attention, her eyes aimlessly found the sight of the cat, scratching at the rug by the coffee table.

For a moment all Lili could see and hear were where it's nails were digging into and tear up the fabric. There was more, it was difficult to make out, a dull sort of murmur from somewhere. She felt her stomach churning, something was sickening her.

"Hey!" Lili jerked when silver adorned fingers snapped in front of her face.

Blinking as she caught up, Lili was met with Peter's curious blue inspection.

"You all right?"

Swallowing the bile that had been building in her throat down, Lili tried to brush it off "I'm fine."

"Right..." Peter peered at her with a doubtful expression "… that happen often?"

"Dunno." Lili glanced away, clearing her throat "I just kinda zone out sometimes. Nothing personal." She added hoping she hadn't offended him, her mouth still tangy from her spell.

"Uh huh." He feigned at being hurt.

"Oh sorry, should I be nicer to the guy squatting in my brother's house?"

He shrugged, "Who knows... we are family though, that's gotta get me some leeway, Liliana."

Lili stared at the boy smirking good heartedly in front of her. She didn't know yet what she was willing to accept into her life. It had been her, Theo and their mom for so long, she didn't know how anyone else would fit.

'Never know until you try...' she sighed, returning his grin.

"Guess that means you can help me unpack my car, then." She stood up to smack his shoulder, giggling as he let out an over the top groan and fell to the floor. She could hear Lynda laugh from the kitchen and Theo ask what was funny.

'Family...' Lili finally felt some of the sickness lift.

* * *

"Ah!" Lili woke up with a start. She had been sleeping in the one of the cramped bunks stuffed in a closet in the tiny hallway by the more obvious looking bedrooms in the trailer. It was like sleeping on a train. But strange as it may have been to be sleeping like guests in their own house, she didn't feel like making Peter and Lynda give up the rooms they had settled into. Plus, Lili could tell by tension Theo had been holding in his back he preferred having her bunking above him rather than in a separate room, no matter how thin the walls were.

She had been dreaming about something, couldn't quite remember but that nauseating sensation was back. She could feel sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"Lilo?" A soft voice by her head caused Lili to gasp. She turned to see her brother standing in the dark hallway. The dim yellow light from the half full moon was beaming through the gaps in the trailer's blinds.

He was meant to be in the lower bunk but even in the dark she could tell he was anxious. His shoulders were hunched, his dark blue eyes told her what she needed to know. There was also some concern for her playing across his face.

"I'm all right Theo."

"I tried your nose but…" he trailed off.

Smiling as she let herself relax a little, Lili rubbed the tip of her nose. It had been how he had woken her up since they had been children, lightly stroking the bridge of her nose until she finally felt it.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you Teddy." Lili tried to keep the queasiness at bay "Gotta enroll at school in the morning so better get back to…" Tugging at the chain around her neck a little.

"You were making noise again." He interrupted, stopping Lili in tracks while she had been trying to shuffling back under sheets.

"I think I was having another bad dream, buddy."

"I had one too. I don't think I like this place Lilo…"

"Is it that jerk from town? That what's bothering you?" Lili felt her anger at that pompous blond loser spark again "He's no one, Theo. I'm sure the other people in this town aren't like him… besides you seemed to get along with Lynda and Peter…"

"Yeah, but…" he looked over both his shoulders shiftily, before stepping closer to Lili's bunk. She moved in too, since he had indicated that he wanted closeness for the moment. "I'm scared." He whispered.

"Know something Theo?" Lili whispered back, leaning in her head further and meeting his eye. "I'm scared too." Worry flickered over his gaze "But we have no other options. You remember what we say?" She asked.

He nodded slowly, his hand made its way to the back of her neck, he pulled her head towards his "We protect each other." He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes holding hers in a deep gaze. This was it. This was his version of a hug. Lili raised her hands to the side his face, it was most touching he allowed when he could help it. When thunder frightened him, when Lili needed comfort and he was able to tell, this was his ritual.

And as much as it was for him, Lili felt it was for her too. It made her feel safer, it made her feel as though she wasn't alone, it made her feel depended upon… like she had someone to fight for.

Though the nausea was harder to shake off this time around, Lili still managed to smile gently at her big brother. "We protect each other."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. Sorry about any editing issues. I appreciate feedback, good or bad :) Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cranky Moon

**Thank you so much for the support! I haven't managed to finish the first season yet :( But hopefully I'll get to it by the end of the week. Sorry about the editing. It's a long one this time.**

**Chapter Three – Cranky Moon**

"… I get cranky when the moon is full

I get cranky when the moon is full

No, no, no

No hanky panky when the moon is full…"

– Sam Shelton

* * *

"Mmm!" Peter stepped out of her car, stretching happily as he took in the sight of Hemlock Grove High.

He slammed the passenger side door closed, causing Lili to snap out of her drowsy state.

"Come on cuz!" he thwacked the top of the car.

Groaning, she felt a stab of envy as she thought of her brother who had been comfortable enough with Lynda to stay around the trailer, while Lili and Peter went to school. No matter how comfortable though, the brown haired girl had made sure Theo had his fully charged phone on him before leaving. Lili cracked her neck "I hate morning people."

"Nothing to mourn, dear cousin," Peter's face had abruptly popped into her open driver's side window, startling her "It's a beautiful day." He joked causing Lili to roll her light green eyes.

"Yeah, well… Not all of us slept as well as you last night…" she heaved out a breath, rolling up the car's window despite having decided that leaving the windows open in this small town would probably be ok. 'Old routines…' she shook her head at herself, slipping out of the car.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Lili didn't expect the sudden leather clad grip around her shoulders. "AH!" She all but shouted, jumping away, her eyes popping open as she frantically looked around. She was met by an alarmed look on Peter's face, he was standing back and holding his hands innocently in the air.

He opened his mouth in question. "Ahhh…"

She could feel a familiar burn coming from somewhere.

"Gypsy freaks…" Lili's light eyes followed a gaggle of girls passing by behind Peter, sending shady glances at the cousins.

'What is that?' Realizing that the prickling hadn't been coming from gossipy teens around them, she tried to shrug off the stinging feeling.

"I'm sorry, I guess that just living with Theo, especially over the past year… I'm not really used to the whole" she gestured between their bodies. In truth Lili wasn't used to this whole having family thing. It had only been a day and she was still trying to figure it out, while Peter seemed to act as though it was most natural thing in the world.

He was so open. And a complete shock to her system after years of having only her mother and brother.

"I get it." He smiled sympathetically at her, his silver covered fingers moving to grip the frayed strap of his messenger bag. "But no friends?… Boyfriends?…" he tentatively asked.

Giving him a tight lipped smile, that probably came across more like wince, Lili shook her head staring down as she scuffed her shoes together. She didn't want pity, she didn't want to see him give her that look.

"No one wants to hang out with the girl who has a 'crazy' brother and witch mother." She chuckled, hoping that the sound came out sounding sincere.

"Witch?"

Sniffing and widening her smile, before lifting her gaze Lili nodded, beginning to make her way towards the steps to the school. "Haven't you heard?" she asked in a teasing voice as Peter followed her stride "Maids who double as dubiously licensed naturopaths are basically synonymous with witches." She shoved into him slightly, causing him to laugh a little.

His brow soon furrowed though "In small villages maybe, but didn't you say you were in Philly?"

"Yeah."

"Not exactly the sticks is it?"

Lili shrugged "People can be crummy anywhere." She had to flinch as the burning turned into a shivering tingle.

"I hear that…" Peter muttered, his eyes scanning the judgemental faces at the school's entrance.

"Yeah." Lili did her own searching, 'Where is it coming from?' she asked as her eyes caught on it. Tucking some of her long hair behind her ear she saw that over her shoulder there was that clean shaven prick, leaning against a stone barrier in front of the school's field puffing on a cigarette. 'If looks could kill…'

"Gotta thing for Roman Godfrey huh?" Her recently discovered cousin, brought her attention back.

"What?"

"He's a senior too" Peter gestured to the blond boy resting against the wall.

Shaking her head in disbelief she questioned more to herself than anyone else "What kind of public school high schooler wears slacks?"

"The kind born with a silver spoon shoved down their throat…" Peter teased, going on in a more serious vein "The Godfreys are an institution in Hemlock Grove."

"How long have you been here again?" Lili grinned, looking up at the brown-haired boy, who was a self-proclaimed 'outsider', "Already figured town dynamics out?"

"The Godfreys are big on making impressions, whether you ask them to or not… just need to see the white tower to know that."

"The white tower?" She raised an amused eyebrow.

"Mhmm" Peter stopped just outside the school's entrance to light a cigarette that she hadn't realized he'd taken out of his pocket.

On reflex Lili grabbed the lit cigarette out of his mouth.

"We're not even in the building!" he protested, though he made no move to stop her.

"We're on school property and remember you can't do it around Theo." She argued back, "Better to break the habit now."

She was about to drop the smoke on the ground, when her repressed instinct took over. The brown haired girl took a single puff, her eyes fell closed for a second then she dropped it and stomped it out. Lili raised her head to see Peter looking surprised yet again.

"What?"

"People in glass houses…" he tsked at her, shoving some of his messy hair out of his face.

"I know. I know" she huffed, "Mom always tried to limit his exposure to toxicity. You know… buying organic food, not smoking and on and on. I love Theo but the limitations were enough to make any normal teenager rebel." Lili explained.

"Normal teenager" he mocked.

"Whatever…" she lightly punched his chest, after a brief pause adding "Cuz."

A large grin spread over his scruff covered face "Cuz" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again, leading them into the building.

Even so, Lili couldn't help the sense that clouded her lightness in that moment. She picked a little at the chain hanging around her neck.

For, even from this distance, she knew the Little Prince was still fuming.

* * *

"Nagh…"

Lili was brought out of the tired, dreamlike state she had been walking around in between classes. Shuddering, she spun around to see where the noise had come from. In a single breath she was taken back. Back to when Theo was still struggling with his speech. She knew that noise deep down in her bones, it had been engrained in her. It wasn't a good one.

The only thing was that in the crowded hall, Lili couldn't see where the sound had come from.

"Nagh" Lili twitched. She felt a pull and started walking towards the South end of the hallway, as she rounded the corner she saw the back of someone with a large frame and dark hair on their hands and knees. Judging by the clothes they were wearing it was a girl that was bent over trying to pick up her books. A small crowd of other kids were standing around just watching. Lili couldn't tell if the someone had forced the books out of her hands but whatever the case, it was clear there were no accidents happening now as a pair of girls were kicking the books away each time the larger girl reached for them.

"Nagh…" the dark haired girl made that gut wrenching sound again, causing the other kids to laugh.

That was it. "Hey!" Lili shouted without much thought, charging down the hallway.

The larger girl flinched at her cry, which only made Lili angrier. Clearly this girl was used to abuse being directed her way at school. The two girls, one blonde and the other brunette, lifted their heads.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lili came to a stop by the kneeling girl. She took a moment to register that the girl was much, much larger than she had anticipated.

"You're that weirdo that yelled at Roman Godfrey." One of the boys in the group spoke up in strangely accusing voice, when the girls had failed to answer Lili.

The blonde girl, who had been kicking the books with her friend, jeered at Lili "Yeah. That crazy gypsy trash right?" She grinned, obviously pleased with herself "You go around yelling at everyone, Crazy?" She name called Lili in the same way a child would.

"No. You go around acting like a horrendous idiot all the time? 'Cause you and your friends sure pull the act off like you were born to do it."

"Whatever, at least we're not thieving, werewolf scum." The brunette scrunched up her nose in distaste, citing a rumour that Lili had already heard at least six times over course of the day even though she'd been drifting around in a haze.

"Oh wow." Lili taunted, not even bothering to defend herself or Peter, when she was in this state of mind it was all about attack. "What a remarkable response. You come up with that now? Or do you have notepad you write shit like that down in beforehand?" They simply scoffed at her "Ok how about this? You two come up with something original and find me when you're ready to burn me, kay?"

"Whatever…" both girls said in unison, turning, effectively signaling for the crowd to disperse.

"All right! You girls take all the time you need. I'll save the date!" she called after them "About 70 years sound long enough to come up with one?"

She was given one last sneer, as the girls turned the corner at the end of the hall. As she watched them go it occurred to Lili there had been other people watching her none too quiet ramblings. She swallowed thickly, seeing and feeling all the eyes in the hallway trained on her.

Trying to ignore them Lili looked down at the larger girl still struggling with her things on the floor.

Lili's face lined in concern as she saw that girl's hands were bandaged up to the point where it must have been difficult for her to hold anything at all.

Immediately Lili shifted to her knees as well "Here" she smiled, looking at the books and pages as she gathered them all up off the floor. "Ignore those jerks they're jus…" Lili's eyes widened, she couldn't withhold a gasp, the books slipped out of her hands. She had turned her head to pass the girl her things, not at all expecting what she saw.

The best way Lili could make it out was that the girl had what looked like some sort of chemical burn on the right side of face and very large glass eye. But as the girl returned her stare, Lili could tell that it wasn't a glass eye, because both of the chocolate brown orbs darted across Lili's features.

She looked worried, but not surprised by Lili's reaction. A wave of guilt crushed Lili as the girl's warm brown gaze observed her.

Lili hadn't realized she had put her hands to her mouth, quickly lowering them to pick up the books again, she began speaking "Sorry… I'm a real k-klutz…" she went on trying to control her stuttering "I-I'm Liliana. Bu-but people call me Lili."

The girl smiled one of the sweetest smiles Lili had ever seen, something about the braces on her teeth only made it all the more endearing. It was clear that she understood the reaction. But still Lili wanted to be honest, figuring the girl deserved it.

"And I'm sorry for the way I…" she paused searching for the right word "…responded. I just haven't seen…" she said as the girl took the books in her bandaged hands. Lili accidentally moved her own hands away too fast causing everything to fall to the floor once more. She stopped talking as both she and the girl chuckled. Lili rolled her light green eyes humourously at herself with a weary sigh.

"Most people haven't seen anyone like Shelley. Have they?" Instantly Lili's good humour disappeared as a new voice cut in from just passed the girl apparently named Shelley.

'Oh, make my day asshole…' Lili felt her anger rear its ugly head inside her again. Lili stood up to come to the friendly girl's defense.

There he was again in all his looming height, still buggy eyed and condescending with his irritating tone of voice.

"What? Picking on one person a week isn't enough for you? You gonna start in on her now too?" Lili blew a rough breath out of her mouth directed at the large lock of hair that had fallen into her eyes when she had moved so fast to stand.

"You're really big on assuming things aren't you, Lilo?" he leered down at her, mocking her with her brother's nickname for her.

"I…"

The sound of a groan caught both of their attentions. Shelley was attempting to stand. Lili moved to help her but the overdressed boy was already there at the girl's side... helping her...

Lili watched, not hiding her puzzlement. This same jerk, who had yelled at her brother and had been so unwilling to be understanding, seemed to be wholly and earnestly interested in aiding this girl.

Lifting his blue gaze as he heaved the girl up, he stated with no shred victory in his voice as Lili may have expected, only honest affection "Meet my baby sister. Shelley" he introduced the girl properly.

Lili watched as Shelley straightened up. She just kept going and going, past her elder brother's already giant height 'Has to be at least 7 feet.'

"Shelley," he turned to look up at his sister "this is the girl that owes me an apology." He stated plainly.

'The hell?' Lili brought her eyes back down to give him an incredulous look.

"You insulted my character…" he watched her expectantly.

"Hard to tell you had one to insult." She bit back. Lili couldn't even be angry about the fact he wanted an apology from her, she hardly ever got angry for herself just for her brother and sometimes others, as in the case with what had just happened with Shelley. She was angry because this guy had yet to see that he himself had done something really crappy yesterday.

"I do. Good manners dictate that you apologize. And if I remember correctly you lowly people are meant to have those" he bitterly said with scorn. It was clear to see that he was sore about what she had alleged the day before.

Not one to back down in such situations, Lili's light green glare held his smoldering blue one "Yeah and we know when to use them too."

He continued to look at her in anticipation, ignoring his sister's bandaged hand on his shoulder and the disapproving grumbles coming from her, he calmly stated "I'm waiting."

"I so am." Lili answered, cocking her hip and giving the guy a insincere sympathetic look "But I get it. It must be a very difficult process to grow brain in that cinder block you call a head. Guess I'm just understanding that way. It was lovely meeting you Shelley," Lili glanced at the remorseful looking girl behind the blond asshole, before turning around and stamping off in the same direction the girls had gone in. It wasn't the way to her next class, but she couldn't make herself turn back.

"You just take your time with the apology." She heard his yell follow her around the corner "I'll save the date! About 70 years sound long enough to come up with one?"

'He heard.' She clicked her tongue against her teeth.

Though his voice was lower she could hear him add "You heinous bitch."

'He heard and still treated me like trash.'

* * *

"Please he's…"

"I understand, Miss. But as I said I'm not looking for anyone right now."

"Please…" Lili lowered her voice, leaning over the counter at that library a bit to speak to the Indian woman behind the counter. "He's an amazing librarian, he graduated top of his class in Library Sciences and…"

"I appreciate that, Miss. But as I said we don't have the funds. I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do."

Taking a sharp inhale, Lili stood back up again. This wasn't good. Theo had been coping exceptionally well considering the amount of stimulus and change that had been presented to him over the past couple of days. It was still the first day Lili had gone to school in this new town, and as soon as she had returned Theo had been eager to get going on the job front. He had always been that way, it was the reason he had burned through his school career so fast.

Theo had always loved libraries, as soon as they had entered Hemlock Grove's public one, he had vanished to go through the many rows of books. Being in this environment soothed him. A calm, quiet, organized one. Everything had its place and he could get lost for hours in it.

Lili felt the guilt eat at her stomach. Here was yet another thing she couldn't give him, that would hurt him. It wasn't impossible for him to work in different occupations, but having this familiar thing would have been something in the very least to keep him grounded and to build on in this new town.

"I understand." The young girl ran a frustrated hand back through her long brown hair. "He's just most at peace in these places. He could have gone for his Masters but…"

Lili was stopped by Theo's sudden reappearance at her side.

"Hello, my name is Theodore." He held his hand out to the librarian.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Reena." The woman barely grasped his hand before he pulled away.

"Theo…" Lili began, her sadness was making her feel heavy. He was going through with his script now that he had gotten his looking around out of his system. Theo was very capable, but Lili just couldn't resist knowing beforehand if he was going to get disappointed or not. Now that she knew he was, she somehow wanted to do something to stop it but there wasn't much she could think of that would work on Theo.

"I have my resume here" Theo pulled a sheet of paper out of a folder he was holding. "I finished my schooling early and am fully qualified in library and archival sciences."

Reena was giving Theo a compassionate look, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're a wonderful worker. But we're not…" she stopped, her brown eyes looking between Lili and Theo "Actually…" Lili felt a flutter of hope, as the woman continued "… there may be something… at Godfrey Industries. They were advertising for an archivist at the white tower…"

"Godfrey?" Lili echoed the kindly woman. She thought back to school. Peter's words rang true. 'They make an impression whether or not you ask for it…'

Biting her lip Lili thought about it. She knew the archival aspect of Theo's degree was lacking, especially considering the fact that he didn't have a Masters, but that wasn't the only reason she didn't want to ring that particular bell. "I don't know if that's a good idea…" the thought of Theo working for people like that boy irked her.

But thinking of how far her big brother had come, Lili couldn't take this possibility away from him. It wasn't her choice, he was capable of making it on his own. Looking at her eager brother and already knowing his answer, she asked anyway "What'd you say buddy?"

* * *

"Yes, Reena Sangara called ahead. But unfortunately I'm under strict instruction to turn away anyone without a Master's degree."

Closing her eyes, Lili fought urge to sigh, she suddenly had a splitting headache. "So you let us come all the way down here to tell us that?"

"It was in case your brother had any transferrable work experience specific to the position but…" the receptionist checked over the resume once again "it doesn't seem like it. I'm sorry."

"Do you know of any other…" Theo had started asking for himself, while Lili was distracted by the sound of high heels clicking closer and closer in time with the beat of the pounding in her head.

Looking to her right Lili saw that same British woman from the day before, yet again dressed in designer white… the prick's mother. 'And Shelley's too…' she had to remind herself.

"Well, what do we have here?" The woman smiled widely, her arms open as she approached. All of the previous day's traces of disdain were gone… something about her dark eyes was off to Lili though.

"Ah…" the receptionist's suddenly shaky voice began to explain, while Mrs. Godfrey stopped in front of the desk and continued to smile widely at both Lili and Theo, it was actually starting to become unnerving "A job applicant Mrs. Godfrey. For the archival department, however…"

"However?" The poised woman snapped at the poor receptionist, who was practically shrinking in her seat.

"Mr. Rumancek isn't quite qualified." The light haired woman indicated the resume on the desk before her.

"May I?" Mrs. Godfrey held out her hand, though she was still smiling, something about the gesture was impatient. Barely glancing over the document she spoke "Hmm… I don't see what's wrong, this young man seems like an ideal candidate to me."

"But…"

The imposing woman spoke over the receptionist's interjection, "I'll make the necessary arrangements. When can you start?" Mrs. Godfrey addressed Theo.

Stunned, Lili took a minute to use her tongue again. She looked at Theo, who nodded at her, he knew he didn't have the qualifications. "Mrs. Godfrey, as much as we appreciate it, we don't want your charity." He spoke up for himself.

"It's not charity. It's a job. One I wouldn't offer unless you deserved it. And you, my dear young man, have worked and volunteered in the field long enough to be an expert."

Neither Lili nor Theo could argue with that, it remained though that despite that fact he hadn't been deemed appropriate.

Lili waited for Theo to make up his own mind. She wasn't sure what the right course of action in this case would be herself, Theo could do the job but that earning it part bugged her. Theo looked at the floor for some time, his shaggy dark hair covering his face before he finally raised his head "Then I accept Mrs. Godfrey."

"Olivia, please." She held out her hand, Theo brushed it with his.

"Theo."

The elegant older woman turned to the brown haired girl. When Lili realized that Olivia was waiting for her to introduce herself, she responded quickly "Oh, ah… Lili" she shook her hand properly, shivering as she did. Recalling how she had acted the day before, the young girl flushed in embrassment, taking back her hand "I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday."

Waving off her apology, Olivia replied "I regret my son's behaviour."

"Still, I'm sorry about my own. It was uncal…"

"I understand completely, my dear." Mrs. Godfrey cut her off "Family is the most important thing any of us can have. Your response was a natural one." She gave what was meant to be kind smile, but yet again Lili felt something slight off, the older woman looked between the brother and sister now "Even more natural considering how close you two seem to be."

"Thanks. We are." Lili had to grin at that, turning her head to practically beam up at her older brother, who simply nodded his head and discreetly hooked his pinky finger around Lili's.

"I hope we'll being seeing a lot of you around here too then" Olivia said to Lili, her tone of voice was odd, but her smile stayed firmly on her mouth.

Lili felt a dark tug at her stomach "Ah, yeah. Sure" she gave in a wavering reply.

It had only been their second day in this town and in spite of her less than ordinary exchanges with the Godfreys, Lili was already starting to feel comfortable. Or at least starting to feel that one day she and Theo could be comfortable in this sleepy little town.

It all seemed to be working itself out.

Until late that same night, when Peter had come out of the bathroom to the sight of Lili sleepwalking out the front door of the trailer. He had stopped her from leaving, but he couldn't stop her from waking up screaming bloody murder when he did.

The next morning Brooke Bluebell's mutilated body was discovered in Kilderry park.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. Love hearing your feedback.**


End file.
